


I'm Better Than You Think

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: April is in a fake relationship with Andy. And Ann is dealing with another break up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alison is Andy's real girlfriend.

April walked through the door. Andy sat on the couch, talking to someone.

 

“Hey, Alison.” April said.

 

Alison sighed in ignored her.

 

Andy looked up at April. He then got up. “Sorry. Alison is in a pissy mood. I dunno what’s wrong.”

 

April raised her eyebrow. “So you guys are having relationship trouble.”

 

Andy scratched his head, “I guess you can say that.”

“Oh.”

 

“So what did you need?” Andy asked April.

 

“I just wanted to thank you again for being in a fake relationship with me. It really helps.”

 

“No prob. That’s what friends are for.”

 

Alison got up. “I should be going,” she said. Then she left.

 

Andy looked at April, “What’s for dinner.”

 

“I dunno,” April answered honestly.

 

“Maybe I can choose something, Miss Grimm.” Andy said smirking.

April scowled at him, “How do you know I’m Miss Grimm?”

 

“It’s pretty obvious. You have both a saxophone and violin in your room. And I know they aren’t for show. You can clearly play them. Plus, I searched up miss grIMm and she looked like you,” Andy answered.

 

April laughed, “Fine you caught me. You can pick what we have for dinner.”

 

“Yes!” Andy shouted as he ran out to the kitchen.

 


	2. Ann's Break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Chris break up

Ann walked to the rec building. The events of last night replayed in her mind. _She walked through the kitchen to the bedroom. There she found Chris making out with another girl. “it’s not what it looks like, Ann!” Chris had said to her._

“ _I don’t care! We’re over! Get out.”_

 

Once she reached the door, Leslie was waiting for her.

“Hey, Ann!”

 

Ann didn’t talk to her.

 

Leslie could sense that Ann was clearly upset about something.

“Ann what’s wrong?”

 

“I caught Chris cheating on me.”

 

“Are you guys still dating?” Leslie asked.

 

“No. We’re through.”

Leslie rubbed Ann’s back. “I’m sorry.”

 

Just then, April and Andy burst through the door laughing about something.

 

“Hold on Andy.” April walked over to Leslie and Ann.

“I have two extra tickets to a concert. Andy and I want to know if you guys would like to come with us.”

 

Leslie clapped, “Sure!”

 

April turned to Ann.

 

“Come on Ann! It will be good for you! You may even meet a new man!” Leslie said, nudging Ann.

 

“Okay. Okay. I’ll go.” Ann said.

 

“Great! Andy and I will meet you guys in the break room after work.” April said handing them two tickets. April then went back to Andy. The two continued on to their desks.

 

“Ann are you excited?” Leslie asked.

 

“Yeah. I am,” responded Ann.


	3. Out In the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the concert.

Ann really enjoyed the concert. She was actually upset when it came to an end. Leslie said that she would take them to a bar.

 

Once they got to the Snakehole, Leslie said, “Drinks are on me.”

 

Andy ran off to chug as many drinks as he could. Leslie followed him.

 

April took a seat at the nearest bar stool. And Ann did the same.

 

April looked over at Ann. “So, you were crying earlier. What was that about?”

 

“Chris cheated on me.”

 

“Oh.” April said, she then became quiet again.

 

There was an awkward silence.

 

Finally Ann said, “Since we’re sitting here together, maybe we should try to get to know each other better.”

 

Surprisingly, April didn’t say any smart ass comment. Not even a snarky remark. She simply just said, “Okay. Who goes first?”

 

“My life isn’t that interesting. So, how about you?”

 

“I was conceived in Lithuania when my parents were on there honeymoon. My dad was furious when he found out. He left my mom in Lithuania, and when back home. After I was born, my mom and I returned home. After that, my dad made my life a living hell. To him, I was known as the child he didn’t even want. So to make him proud of me, I’m constantly cruel to people. To make a long story short, my dad doesn’t give a rat’s ass about me.” April said.

 

“That’s not true. I’m sure deep down he loves you.” Ann said.

 

“Nope he doesn’t. Because of him, I had to be in a fake relationship with Andy.”

 

“Why is that?” Ann asked.

 

“I’m lesbian, and my dad is homophobic.” April explained.

 

Ann stared in shock. “I wasn’t expecting that. But okay.”

 

“Ann, I like you.” April said, out of the blue.

 

“What do you mean?” Ann asked, confused.

 

April swiftly kissed Ann on the lips. “Did that answer your question?”

 

“Yes,” Ann said. “Yes, it did.”


End file.
